Tell Me A Story, Wally
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Robin asks Wally to tell him a story that's gory, adventurous, with heavy hints of romance and twists at every turn and sci-fi stuff and friendship and teamwork and betrayal and a happy ending; that's scary and sad, but happy too. A bit of everything. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time for the DS. Great game, cute story line, epic graphics, great twists… Such fun!**

Robin winced furiously under each breath he felt pass over his lips. His chest burned and his head felt no better. He turned his head to the side, looking at the red head passed out beside him on the hospital bed to his lift. Wally had a huge cut running down his cheek, not to mention the uncountable amounts of cuts covering his body, most of them hidden by the sheets of the bed. Wally was looking weakly at him, his emerald eyes looking exhausted.

"Sorry," Robin breathed gently, winding a tight arm around his stomach in an unconscious attempt to ease the pain.

Wally pressed his head deep into the pillow it was rested on and clenched his hands into tight fists in his own attempt to muffle the pain his body harbored.

"For what? It's my fault," he groaned angrily, "That we're in here anyway."

Robin felt guilty for his friend's groan, just as Wally felt guilty for Robin's winces.

"Can we… AGH! Let's ask for some anesthetics or something!" Wally pleaded, closing his eyes tight.

Robin nodded, more than happy to oblige. He reached above his head and furiously hit the button that called in the nurse by the bed. Within five seconds, a nurse entered the room.

"Is something the matter?" she asked, breathless from obviously running to get there.

"Anesthetics?" Robin asked, closing his eyes up tight with another wince.

The nurse nodded and dashed out of the room again. Wally pressed his head tighter into the pillow.

"My fault," Robin argued, his chest hurting too much to say more.

Wally shook his head furiously.

"I'm the one who suggested we go alone! I'm the one who failed to stop the dude's blast from hitting you! I'm the one who was stupid enough to face up against the dude alone while you laid on the ground, bleeding and dying!" Wally shot back.

"I got hurt. Couldn't protect… you," Robin moaned furiously, his body convulsing angrily at the pain it held. "My fault."

Wally opened his mouth to argue, but the nurse ran back in the room with two syringes in hand. She went to Robin first and grabbed the edge of his IV tube and gently poured the contents of the first syringe into his IV bag. She then walked over to Wally and did the same before leaving again. Robin and Wally lay still for a minute or two, feeling the effects of the anesthetics very quickly. Robin turned his head back to Wally, his sunglasses sliding down on his nose showing Wally the ever so familiar blue eyes of his best friend.

"Tell me a story," Robin mumbled.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Tell… me… a… story…" Robin repeated, saying each word slowly and clearly.

Wally frowned. "I heard you. I meant, why?"

Robin shrugged, folding his arms back over his stomach.

"Because I'm bored and I want to hear a story," he decided.

"I don't care what you want," Wally lied.

"I want a story," Robin repeated. "And if I don't get one, you'll wake up tomorrow morning in Batman's room, right after I tell him what happened last Thursday."

Wally's eyes widened and he blushed heavily.

"Got it, story time," he said quickly.

Robin smiled triumphantly and got comfortable in the small hospital bed.

"What do you want it to be about?" the red head asked his friend.

Robin pursed his lips in deep thought. "I want… I want it to be a gory, adventurous story with heavy hints of romance and twists at every turn and sci-fi stuff in it and… and I want friendship and teamwork and betrayal and… and I want a happy ending! I want it to be scary, but happy at times too!"

Wally sighed. "Dude, they don't make stories like that… except for the ones our fearless author writes in her free time."

I blushed at the emerald eyes meeting mine.

"Eh! Rule number three!" I reminded him, poising my fingers over the keys on the laptop on my lap.

"Never mention the author in the story without her permission," Robin quoted by heart.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Whatever woman, I don't care what you say. I can't make up a story like that."

I growled furiously. Robin shrunk down in his bed, pulling the sheets up, but Wally stood strong.

"I'm not giving you the choice," I reminded him. "Rule number sixteen."

"Obey all rules and orders given by the author," Robin piped up before sinking back beneath the sheets.

Wally folded his arms over his chest.

"I don't write stories. You do. Just give me one of your old stories!" he ordered.

I scoffed. "Who gave you the right to boss _me_ around?"

He returned my glare with a smirk.

"I'm not afraid of you," he challenged.

In a second, he was looking down the barrel of a shotgun, fully loaded. His eyes swelled in a panic.

"Wally!" Robin cried out, almost immediately regretting showing fear in front of me.

"I-I… you can't kill me!" the red head claimed, shaking slightly.

"Can't I?" I challenged back, a smirk glowing on my face.

He shrank back into the bed.

"Okay, maybe you can… but please… I'm not an author. It wouldn't be hard for you to go grab that uh… that Justin story-," he began.

The shotgun was pressed deep into his midsection. I felt anger run through me in waves and I screamed.

"NEVER MENTION HIM!" I screamed, my voice echoing through every molecule in the room.

Wally winced at the pain, but he nodded slightly.

"S-Sorry… but the… the story with the… the one with…" he shook gently, terrified.

I sighed, my body convulsing with each droplet of anger that consumed me. Throwing my hand to the side, the shotgun flew across the room, shattering into a million pieces against the wall. Wally gasped and Robin's eyes widened further.

"…" I said nothing, staring at them silently.

"M-Ma'am?" Robin squeaked out nervously.

I glared at him, feeling my eyes burning through his. He looked away from my eyes.

"C-Can you… could you type up a story with us in it… that fits the description?" he begged, his voice small.

I nodded. "I'm leaving. Quit mentioning me, or I'll kill you both and bring you back just to kill you again."

They both nodded, terrified. I smiled triumphantly. Their fear fed me. I lived from it. With that, I exploded and continued to type. Robin shook gently beneath the sheets, tears in his eyes.

"W-Wally," he whispered.

Wally glanced his way. "Y-Yeah?"

Robin swallowed hard and just raised his hand and flipped Wally off before resting his head back down, closing his eyes to block off the tears.

"I-I love you too," Wally said sarcastically, his voice shaking.

Robin clenched his hands into tight fists.

"Why must you egg her on?" he asked, his voice just a breath in his throat.

Wally didn't reply at first.

"I… I just… I don't know," he decided, resting his hands on his stomach. "It's not my fault that she's so damn self-conscious."

"Rule twelve," Robin whispered.

"Never date a coworker?" Wally questioned.

Robin groaned at his friend's incompetence.

"No; never insult the author," he reminded him.

Wally nodded. "Oh yes… Rule Twelve. How could I forget?"

Robin stared at the ceiling silently.

"Sorry," he heard dully.

"For what?" Robin asked.

"Making her…" he shook his head quickly. "For scaring you."

Robin sat up a bit too quick and winced as he did so.

"I'm not scared!" he claimed.

He looked left to right once; just to be sure it was still just them in the room.

"Yeah," Wally agreed. "You're terrified."

Robin exhaled sharply in annoyance and lay back down.

"I am," he muttered. "Absolutely frikkin' bloody terrified."

Suddenly, an ear splitting, ground shaking typing overwhelmed the two. They both let out a cry of pain and hurried to cover their ears in an attempt to block out the noise. They couldn't muffle it in the least. Robin curled up in a small ball, burying his face in his knees beneath the sheets. Wally dug his nails into his ears in a greater attempt to muffle the sound and out of pain. Just as soon as it had started, about five sentences ago, it stopped. Cautiously, Robin and Wally uncovered their ears. A huge manuscript fell on Wally's stomach and grunted from the force. He picked it up though and thumbed through it. Almost immediately, he threw it back down in disgust.

"I won't read this to him!" Wally yelled at the ceiling.

He received no reply. Wally bit deep into his lip and turned to Robin, frowning.

"Sorry Rob, but you'll be happy that I don't read this to you…" he mumbled.

Robin's eyebrows furrowed. "B-But I want a story!" he pouted.

Wally shook his head.

"Robin, this story is gay," he told his best friend, scowling down at the paper.

Robin crossed his arms over his chest.

"I support gay marriage," he growled at Wally. "That offends me."

Wally set a hand on his neck. "No, the literal gay. You and me, we're the main characters, and she made us gay."

"That bitch!" Robin blurted out without meaning to.

He clapped his hands over his mouth quickly.

"I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" he begged.

No weapon shot his way though and no voice from their author sounded, so they guessed that I wasn't going to kill them… yet.

"Well…" Wally muttered, looking down at the papers. "I can either read you this literal gay, guy on guy, story… or I can change you into a girl and read it."

"Hey!" Robin cried, offended. "Why would I have to be the girl?"

Wally looked at his best friend and just simply blinked twice, ignoring the question.

"I don't get a say in this, do I?" Robin sighed.

Wally shook his head. "Of course not."

"So… gay story or a female Robin?" he thought aloud. "Well… either way you're paired off with him… either way you're screwed in all meanings of the word."

Robin paled. "What? I thought this story was rated T!"

Wally blushed. "I uh… I just meant doomed. I added 'all meanings of the word' for emphasis!"

Robin set a hand on his neck nervously. "Let's hope so."

He adjusted himself beneath the covers again, breathing calmly.

"Just pick one and tell me the story," Robin said dully.

Wally set a hand to his forehead in thought.

_Gah! He said he's fine with gay, but I'd feel awkward reading it to him! But even if I changed him to a girl, I'd still be paired off with Robin… oy… screwed in all meanings of the word… Well, screwed in all meanings of the word that she can get out of a T rating anyway… _he frowned.

Then he decided.

"Alright Rob," he smiled, sitting up in his bed to better read the papers, ignoring the searing pain in his midsection. "Story time."

**Okay, my question: gay story or girl Robin? I have no problem writing a gay story, although I find it just as awkward as Wally will find reading it, but a female Robin would be messed up. Help? I promise the story will be good! It'll focus on the other stuff more than the romance if that's what you want, but it has to have romance between the main characters, KF and Rob. If you want, I'll include other hints at other pairings, but you have to request it. And I hope you didn't mind that I broke the 4****th**** wall here. If you're confused, go read 'The Return of FrankandJoe3' to understand it a little bit better… and maybe review?**

**-FrankandJoe3 (aka FJ)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Outvoted! Gay story! (I've never written one like this, so I'll focus more on the story then the romance)**

Wally opened the manuscript to the official first chapter, deciding against reading the Prologue. It was only three sentences, so it couldn't be important. He turned to Robin, to make sure the boy was ready. His green eyes saw a pair of eager, Robin egg blue eyes locked on his, the ebony haired boy hiding under the sheets, only his eyes and up showing. He had been like that since the author had appeared and seemed to be afraid to get out of the position. Wally didn't blame him.

"Try to stay awake Rob," he told Robin.

Robin nodded, the crease of a smile taking over the sheets where his lips would be. Wally turned his attention to the typewritten pages and smiled weakly, cracking his neck before beginning.

"Alright, here we go… _Not too long ago in a land that could be near, or could be far, there was a boy named Robin…"_

XxXxX

Robin paced back and forth outside of the Justice League Hall. His heart hammered in his chest.

_I can do this _he thought to himself, determined.

He forced his legs to stop shaking and slowly walked up to the doors of the hall. He opened them slowly and stepped through. He felt a bright line shine over him and a female voice said, **'RECOGNIZED: RICHARD GRAYSON'. **Robin nearly jumped out of his skin and he scrambled back out of the Hall and tore down the staircase. He didn't stop running until he was at least a thousand feet from the building. He weakly collapsed on the last stair and leaned against the concrete support wall that lined the stairs. Tears burned in his blue eyes and he bowed his head weakly in defeat. Fumbling in his pocket, Robin brought up a picture and a small rock, setting them both on his lap, gentle tears running down his face in frustration.

He held the picture in front of him, memorizing the wrinkled and faded photo. There were three people on it. There was a woman and a man in each other's arms, smiling softly, and there was a boy who looked just like him, only much younger in between them. The rock in his other palm was gray and had smooth edges, a strange pattern carved into it.

"I-I thought… I thought if I brought these… these… that I could do this," he whispered to himself.

He brought his arm up to his eyes and rubbed at his eyes furiously.

_No! You can't cry now! It won't do you any good! _

He stood up, stuffing his rock and photograph back into his pocket before walking down the street slowly, his eyes glued to the ground. He didn't know where he was going. He just kept walking. He was sure he'd know where he was going once he got there, but he wasn't there just yet.

"Hey Dick," he heard a gentle voice call from across the street.

"Hey Smithy," he returned, masking the sadness.

"How'd it go?" Smithy asked, polishing the counter of his drive-through, about ready to close his shop for the night.

Robin wiped harder at his eyes. "Not so good. I chickened out again."

He heard Smithy sigh.

"Don't worry boy; you'll get it soon enough. Just keep trying."

"Thanks Smithy," he muttered, continuing his trip.

Before he knew it, the asphalt beneath his feet became bright golden sand. He looked up in surprise. He was on the beach. Robin looked around surprised. His eyes became glued on the sunset. A slight gasp escaped his lips. It was simply beautiful. Bubbles that captured the rays of the sun floated around elegantly, one landing on his nose. Robin let out a weak laugh as it popped, showering him with sea salt. He wiped off his nose, staring at the sun longer. It took the breath from him, almost making him forget about his failure. After five minutes though, he became bored with staring and continued walking down the road to his make-shift home of three years. He didn't make it ten feet before he stopped in his tracks, gasping again.

In the sand not far from him lay a body, a human body. The body had shocking red hair and a torn up green shirt as well as baggy khaki colored shorts. Robin ran down the sand, the golden shards flying behind him as his Converse hit the sand. When he came to the body, he dropped to his knees and shook the body hard in hopes of waking the person.

"Hello? HELLO?" he yelled at the body, worry overcoming him.

_Is this person dead? What do I do? What do I do? _

His pounding heart picked up speed and his breath came faster. He set a hand to his head.

"No… please don't be dead… gah… no more dead bodies! Please wake up!" he pleaded.

To his relief, he saw the person shake gently and began to move. His heart skipped a happy beat.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked the red head.

The red head groaned in pain and gently lifted his head, opening his emerald eyes weakly. The boy stared blankly at Robin. He didn't seem to answer.

"Hey…" Robin said again, slowly.

_Maybe this person doesn't speak English?_

"Guten tag?" he tried.

No response.

"Bon jour?" he tried again.

He still got no response.

"Uh…"

He signed hello in sign language. The red head just raised an eyebrow. Robin set a hand to his forehead.

"Sprechen sie Englisch? Do you speak English?" he continued to try every language he knew, all 12 of them, but the boy didn't respond to any of them.

With an angry sigh, Robin extended a hand, offering to help the boy to his feet. The red head looked reluctant, but he grabbed Robin's hand and Robin tugged him to his feet. The boy stood two or three heads over him and his face was splashed with dozens of freckles. Robin set a hand on his neck awkwardly.

"Hey…" the boy finally said, his voice gentle.

Robin smiled triumphantly.

"Hey," he returned. "Are you okay?"

The red head looked himself up and down and moved his body, checking for pain, but nothing felt bad.

"Yeah."

Robin nodded. "Well… that's good. My name is Richard, but you can call me Robin. Who are you?"

The red head hesitated.

_What is my name?_ he asked himself.

"Uh… Wally," he remembered. "Wally West."

Robin's smile widened.

"Well… Wally…" he tested the name out. "What are you doing… face planted in the sand?"

Wally frowned, fighting to remember. He couldn't remember anything though. He shrugged.

"My memory's a bit fuggy," he admitted.

"Fuggy?" Robin repeated.

"Foggy and muggy."

Robin nodded. "I need to remember that… Hmmm…"

The two stood there for a moment. Wally's eyes scanned over the sunset, smiling gently at all of the bubbles. It was beautiful to him.

"So… Robin… where am I?" Wally asked, his voice distant.

"New York," Robin explained. "Actually, you're technically in Gotham City, but it's easier to say New York… hmm…"

_New York…_ Wally repeated in his head.

He looked the ebony haired boy over, studying him. He noticed how scared the boy's eyes were, the deep scars on his arms and the tear marks on his face.

"Are _you_ okay?" Wally asked the boy.

Robin winced at the mention.

"What? Oh… I-… why do you ask?"

Wally drummed his fingers against the edge of his shorts.

"Well… you have tear marks on your face…" Wally explained.

Robin jumped and set a hand to the area under his eyes. He sighed in defeat.

"I… I'm not okay… I'm a big chicken," he admitted sheepishly. "I wanted to go sign up to be a sidekick today… but…"

He frowned and pulled the small rock from his pocket, running his thumb over the strange pattern.

"But…?" Wally probed.

Robin shrugged. "I thought having my… my prized possession with me might help… But… I got too scared."

Wally looked at the rock, interested. Robin handed it over so Wally could see. Wally's eyes examined the pattern. It triggered something in the back of his mind that caused his head to go numb. He saw literal red, but he blinked it off. He tried anyway. The world went black for a moment.

"_**Just set it here," a man voice said. **_

"_**I-I can't! Losing… can't hold on…" he heard his voice say. **_

"_**Just a little bit longer! Please!"**_

"_**Can't… losing grip…"**_

"Hey, are you alright?" Robin asked Wally who had his eyes closed tight and was biting his lip unconsciously.

Wally was snapped from the voices.

"What? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine… I'm just tired… and adjusting," he lied, faking a smile.

Robin bought the story and took the rock back into his own hands.

"Sorry… I'm sure you'll remember soon enough," he assured Wally.

The red head smiled.

_This kid… Robin… he seems pretty nice to me… but we just met? It doesn't seem like he's a rapist though… so I don't mind I guess… _

"You mentioned being a sidekick?" Wally probed again.

Robin raised an eyebrow. Then he remembered.

"Oh! Um, the Justice League, a group of super heroes, became short of members because of the recent increase in crimes and villains, so it's been hiring people worthy enough to become heroes…" Robin explained.

"Don't you have to have superpowers to be a hero?" Wally asked, meticulously popping his knuckles.

Robin blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Well… yeah but… but I'm strong! I can take down someone twice my size and can get out of a room of 40 trained assassins in less than five minutes," Robin argued, setting a hand on his neck.

Wally eyed Robin's muscles automatically. The proof lay there. He was ripped, to say the least, for a… well, he looked like he was ten to be honest, but he had the body of twenty year old. Robin felt the emerald eyes on him and he averted his eyes, now even more embarrassed.

"What about you?" he asked. "Do you have any super powers?"

Wally opened his mouth to remind Robin that he didn't have any recollection of the rest of his life, but a voice cut him off.

"We'll be taking that," a nasally voice snarled.

Wally and Robin both looked up in surprise. Two buff men stood about twenty feet ahead of them. One's skin was the deepest shade of ebony possible on human skin with a black buzz cut and piercing brown eyes. The other was pale with long blonde hair and dark green eyes. Both had menacing grins painted across their faces.

"Taking what?" Robin asked, clutching the rock tighter in his hand, ready to fight.

Before he got an answer, a canister hit the ground between him and Wally, releasing a mind numbing, horrible smelling gas. Both Robin and Wally collapsed, clutched at their throats in agony. When the smoke finally cleared, both of the thugs were gone, as well as Robin's patterned rock. Robin let out a cry and his eyes flicked around the sand, but he knew where it was.

"They took my rock!" he cried in panic.

_Heh, that's what he said _he thought to himself, snickering on the inside.

But on the outside, he looked furious.

"Come on, let's go get it back," he found himself saying.

Robin felt a strong hand grip his arm and before he knew what was going on, he was being dragged across the ground at super-human speed, right after the thugs.

**So, yeah… what do you think? I hate having to mention the rock, but it's really important in the end… What do you think so far? Any suggestions are welcome!  
>-FJ3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Racist jokes? I'm fine with them. Nerd jokes? I love them. Yo Mama jokes? I worship the ground they walk on. But when you go and crack a sexist joke, I'm siccing Bailey on yo' ass, you stupid man whore! I don't know how your 'friends' can stand your sexist jokes, but I can't. You're no worse then CJ and Josh when you go dissing girls in a classroom with a female teacher and a class with the majority being female… Man up and LEARN YOUR PLACE! **

**GAH! How hard is it to go one day through social studies without wanting to kill Landon? AH! He's a sexist, racist and stupid asshole! Agh! Oh well… a story to update I guess…**

Robin sat up to crack his back, wincing at the uncomfortableness that he felt when he attempted to. He hugged an arm around his stomach, his hands clutching hard at the fabric of the hospital gown.

"What do you think so far?" Wally asked his friend weakly, cracking his wrists.

Robin didn't answer at first. He just hunched over, his nails digging deep into his palm even through the tough fabric.

"I think…" he began, taking a deep breath, "that I want to read now."

Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Any particular reason?" he inquired, handing the manuscript over.

Robin weakly reached for it and immediately threw it beneath his pillow, adjusting the pillow so it looked just as it did before. Wally had a look of utter confusion on his lips, but it was stopped when he heard the door to the room open and a man walked in, his eyes averted. He swiftly walked to Robin, his black hair a complete mess for the first time in a while. His eyes looked red and he looked exhausted. He pulled a chair over to Robin's bed, but he didn't sit in it. Instead, he enveloped Robin in a huge hug, burying his face gently on Robin's shoulder.

Wally couldn't help but notice that Robin slightly tensed up at the affection, but he returned the hug gently. Wally didn't have long to think on it though, for his own father and mother dashed through the door and quickly made their way to his side, hugging him tightly. He winced at first, but he weakly wrapped his arms around his parents too.

_How did Robin hear them all coming?_ Wally couldn't help but wonder.

His mind wasn't just on that though. As he felt his mother's tears fall hot on his face, he wondered where Robin's mom was. That had to have been his father that had walked through the door, distraught and upset, for they looked so much alike, but there had been no female. Maybe she was dead? Wally shrugged the thoughts off.

"Mom… Dad… I need… air," Wally said gently, exaggerating fake choking noises.

Soft smiles on their faces, they released him. Wally's mom wiped furiously at her eyes.

"W-Wally… I was so… I was so scared…" she choked out.

"When your Uncle Barry called us and said you were in the hospital…" his dad let his voice trail.

"I'm okay Mom and Dad. I'm a rough and tough super hero. It takes more then a couple bullets to kill me," Wally assured them. "And don't forget, I had Rob's help too. If he wasn't there… well, that wouldn't be good."

His parents' heads turned on instinct to look over the seemingly ebony haired boy who was talking in hushed tone with a man that had to be his father. The man had Robin's small hand inside his own large one gently, glancing back at every once in a while swiftly just to make sure that he hadn't lost the little boy.

"Where's his mother?" Wally's mother asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Wally shrugged. "I don't know. Robin hides behind himself…"

Robin heard every word. Truth was, he had been listening intently, as if wondering if that was what it would've been like if his parents were still there with their warm and caring arms tight around him, crying for him for once. Bruce noticed his little boy's upset eyes and held his hand tighter, worry attempting to consume him.

"Richard…" he said gently, his voice laced with as much as comfort as it could muster at the moment.

The blue eyed boy sighed softly, blinking tears away.

"I know," he muttered. "'The past is the past and you can't bring it back'."

Bruce swallowed hard.

"I wasn't going to say that," he told Richard.

Richard nodded. "I know what you were going to say, but I don't want meaningless apologies… What good will it do me?"

Bruce tousled Richard's hair softly, messing it up just to bother the boy. The once brunette of many long, hard years ago didn't even attempt to fix it.

"It might not help you," Bruce sighed in defeat, "but it helps me."

Robin fell silent and closed his eyes, slowly his breathing dramatically. He bit down hard on his lower lip to keep it still.

"I should've been there to stop you both… this is my fault… I should've known that you could handle yourself and that you didn't need to go back to Mount Justice for your own safety. I underestimated you and because of that, you and Kid Flash had to pay a price that cannot be refunded."

"Stop," Robin mouthed gently, closing his eyes tighter.

Bruce didn't notice though.

"Alfred was fine, so I should've just let you come home and train or something… This was all of my fault…"

A single tear slid from Robin's eyes, staining his pale skin softly.

"I shouldn't have hidden my stuff from you. If I hadn't…" his voice broke gently and another tear joined the first.

Bruce could practically hear his own heart shatter in his ears.

"Robin, you had no way of knowing. You just wanted to get home and he followed you."

Robin shook his head, attempting to wipe away more tears as he felt his chin tremble, sobs bubbling up inside of him. He fought them off for as long as he could.

"I crashed… it's my fault. W-W-Wally stopped to… see if I was… okay… He t-tried to take m-me here," Robin broke down, trying to make his gentle soft sobs as silent as he could.

Guilt fought with the anger he felt and only upset him further. This was all his fault. If he hadn't tripped, if he hadn't crashed, if Wally hadn't worried, then only he would be here, suffering from nothing worse then huge bloody cuts that ran up his entire right side that needed 150+ stitches, a concussion and a broken leg, not to mention three fractured ribs. Now, he was in there with all of that plus two bullet wounds in his stomach, four broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder which they had managed to get back into socket easily thanks to his double-jointedness, and a severely bruised pelvis.

Wally had been lucky enough to suffer only a bullet wound to his stomach and a broken ankle. He hadn't cut his leg on a rock and got sand in it to get back something he shouldn't have had anyway; he hadn't done a 720 on the open highway and crashed into a tree after being sent spiraling through heavy pavement and down a rocky hill; he hadn't stood in front of a gun man in an attempt to protect his unconscious best friend. No, he had just tried to be the good guy.

Robin reached up again to furiously wipe at his eyes, but he failed to hide the tears from his red haired best friend.

"G-Give my best t-to Alfred," Robin whispered.

"I'll ask him to make up his best thing of jasmine tea," Bruce said back, releasing Robin's hand.

Robin nodded shakily. Bruce stood up and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"I'll be back," he dismissed himself, exiting the room.

Richard watched him leave before settling deep into the pillow, his eyes feeling heavy again. He closed his eyes tightly.

_Last I saw… we went off after the men who took my precious belonging… I wonder if I'll get it back? If they purpose of the whole story is to just get that rock back, it's pretty weak on the author's part…I'll probably get it back and it'll lead into some anti-climatic thing that starts the story off and introduces us to the characters… how unamusing… I bet I'll be killed off… she tends to write stories where the main character either kills themselves or gets murdered… Or maybe I kill Wally? That'd be mean, but I wouldn't put it past her…_

_Or what if no one dies? That'd be awesome… and a first… even in her own story, her own character shoots herself because she can't handle finding out she's not a super powered serial killer, she's just a 12 year old little girl named Layla. I'd shoot myself too. FJ, a girl that kills people uniquely, is much more exciting then Layla, the little sister who was kidnapped… I hope I don't shoot myself because I'm not Robin… but wait- I'm not Robin… I'm Richard… Oh, the confusion…_

Richard lulled himself to sleep, thinking hard on what possibly might happen next in the story. He dreamt briefly of gummibears attacking him at the circus, a recurring dream he often had, but it offered him no help, only suggesting to Bruce that he wasn't needed any longer. The ward of Robin slowly left the hospital, his heart heavy in his chest, exhaling a shuddery sigh. Wally stayed up, talking to his parents, until he convinced them that he was okay and that he didn't need to be body guarded. When they finally left, he turned his head to the side, he watched the Boy Wonder as he slept, his blue eyes closed and faint tears falling still, even through sleep.

"Good night Rob," he muttered, closing his own eyes. "Sweet dreams."

Then the talkative red head finally dropped to an unconsciousness that could be counted as mid-sleep, not that it mattered. He was too tired to hear the story now anyway.

**And this is just out of laziness to post on other stories… Some people wonder why I often say that Robin dyes his hair black. Well, in a lot of the older comics and fan art of when he was about eight or nine with his parents, he had brown hair, just like his parents, and I figure if Bruce dyed his hair black, it'd be a better disguise against the enemies, ya know? They'd be looking for a skinny brunette on his own, not a black haired ward to the great Bruce Wayne.**

**Well, I was going to put the next chapter of the story within the story, but I didn't want to out of laziness. **

**There's a she-wolfe in your closet. Let it out so it can breathe~**

**-FJ**


End file.
